


the sweetest dream i ever had

by fangirlscribbles



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, au-but-not-really-au, cameo by johnson the tiny snowglobe dragon, just-a-few-things-are-different-au, kinda canon divergent, mentions of blue and gansey and noah - Freeform, this turned out dirtier than i thought it would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: From this post: "adam saying goodnight to like 'sweet dreams. please. i don't want to wake up with spiders in the bed again"





	

**Author's Note:**

> With inspiration from [ruthsic](https://ruthsic.tumblr.com/)'s addition ("but imagine adam waking up in the middle of blue petals the next morning"), and [noxclara](http://noxclara.tumblr.com/)'s tags (#omg imagine #imagine if these two werent a thing #imagine they were a night stand #a very weird au where they are the kind of people that have one night stand #imagine being adam and waiking up with a full and literal nightmare in the bedroom of the guy you just had sex with #and adam being like wtf wtf wtf #this start the most funny paranormal story #and ofc they end up together #andi dont even have a point with this just imagine adam waking up like this and falling in love with ronan)
> 
> hope this at least sorta lived up to your expectations! i also had some help from lovely [maria](http://screamyadong.tumblr.com/), ily<3

Never in his seventeen years of life had Adam thought he’d hook up with one of the Aglionby boys. He didn’t hate them, exactly. They were just so very different from him, like they were from an entirely different world, and people like him tended to be invisible to them, and if he wasn’t invisible to them then he was spit on, ridiculed, laughed at.  
  
Okay, so maybe Adam didn’t exactly _like_ them, either. They were a nuisance, people he’d rather not spend a lot of time with.  
  
Alas, he could not deny that some of them were hellishly good-looking. A lot of them were handsome in that polished, kind of boring way rich people often were, and Adam rarely looked twice at them. Their faces were nice, but it was ruined as soon as they opened their mouths, practically breathing money. Some of them are a bit messy, somehow more real to Adam than the money-breathers with their unkempt hair, stubble on their chins, wrinkled shirts and loose ties.  
  
And then there was Ronan Lynch. As filthy rich as the rest, but also real and dangerous-looking. If the non-moneybreathers were messy, then Ronan Lynch was a hurricane. Tie so loose it’s almost untied, first five buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He looked positively dangerous with his shaved head, mouth set in a permanent sneer, sharp edges of a dark tattoo snaking up over his shoulders.  
  
Of course, Adam didn’t even know Ronan Lynch existed until that night at Nino’s. It went like this: Adam was there with three of his classmates, who for some reason thought Nino’s was good place to sit, and think, and plan their group project. Adam didn’t agree, but he didn’t care enough about how they would do the project to tell them this, as long as it got done, and got done well.  
  
So Adam sat there, at the table by the wall, looking at the other guests. They were mainly loud, obnoxious Aglionby boys. Most of them Adam had seen before, but then his gaze snagged on a boy at the table in the corner. He looked like a predator, and his eyes were fixed on Adam. There was something about his gaze that made Adam shiver, but not out fear.  
  
He looked away, tried to listen to what his classmates were saying. Not even a minute passed until he looked at the boy again. He was smirking now, annoyingly self-satisfied. Before Adam could look away again, the boy jerked his head toward the door, eyebrows raised. Adam figured something about his appearance pissed the guy off, and assumed if he followed him out he would be beat up or made fun of.  
  
But if he was going to make fun of Adam, why would he take it outside? He could do that, way more effectively, inside.  
  
Adam mumbled some excuse about using the bathroom and stood up. His classmates didn’t even glance at him, even as Adam headed for the door, in the opposite direction from the bathroom.  
  
The dangerous-looking boy was right behind him. He didn’t say anything when Adam turned to him, didn’t even look at him as he went to the side of the building, where it was darker and emptier, confident that Adam would follow.  
  
_Bastard_ , Adam thought, but followed him anyway.  
  
He didn’t expect to be shoved against the wall and kissed with brutal force. He froze in shock for a moment, but then he kissed back. No matter how filthy rich, how arrogant, how predatory-looking, this guy was attractive – and he was one hell of a good kisser.  
  
It was only when one of them made a sound – Adam wasn’t sure who, but he suspected it was himself – that Adam came to his senses and pulled away.  
  
“I don’t even know your name,” he said, and his voice was embarrassingly breathy.  
  
The boy grinned, teeth glinting in the darkness. There was nothing soft or friendly about it.  
  
“Ronan Lynch,” he said.  
  
“Adam Parrish.”  
  
And then they were making out again. Ronan broke away from Adam’s mouth to kiss his way down his jaw and neck, Adam wrapped a leg around Ronan’s waist and clutched his shoulders.  
  
Adam let out another embarrassing sound as Ronan sucked a hickey into his neck, and Ronan abruptly pulled away. His eyes were dark and his expression unreadable as he stared at Adam.  
  
“We’re leaving,” was all he said before he turned around.  
  
Once again, he didn’t even look over his shoulder to see that Adam was coming, confident that he would follow. And he did, even if Adam blamed it on the near painful erection Ronan’s unexpectedly skillful mouth had caused.  
  
Of course, Ronan’s car was new and expensive-looking, a charcoal BMW. Adam almost didn’t want to get it in it, but Ronan’s dark eyes and filthy smirk were too tempting.  
  
They were silent during the entire ride as Ronan drove well over the speed limit. Adam didn’t blame him.  
  
It wasn’t until Ronan stopped outside an old, empty factory-type building that any of them said anything.  
  
“Here?” Adam gave Ronan an incredulous look. “You _live_ here?”  
  
Ronan just shrugged, climbing out of the car. “My friend has… eccentric tastes.”  
  
It was clear Ronan wasn’t planning on saying anything else, and Adam quietly followed him inside and to his room. It was as messy and dangerous-looking as Ronan himself, all kinds of things scattered about.  
  
Adam had almost lost interest by now, asking himself why he was doing this. Ronan seemed like any rich, arrogant, self-absorbed Aglionby student. But then Ronan closed his bedroom door and pressed Adam up against it, kissing him like he’d been drowning and Adam was air, and Adam thought _oh. This is why_.  
  
“Bed,” Adam gasped out when he felt Ronan’s surprisingly warm, surprisingly soft hands slither up under his shirt.  
  
Ronan made a noise in agreement and took two steps back, dragging Adam with him by his shirt and then pressing him down on the bed instead. Adam didn’t protest, wrapping his arms around Ronan’s back and pulling him down onto himself. It was nice, somehow, to have another person’s warm weight on top of him – although what took up most of his thoughts now was Ronan’s hardness, pressed against Adam’s thigh.  
  
“Gotta get you out of this shirt,” Ronan muttered, pulling away.  
  
Adam snorted and half-sat up, helping Ronan get it off.  
  
“And those horrible jeans,” Ronan added, working furiously on Adam’s belt.  
  
Adam did laugh then, even as he lifted his hips up to help Ronan get said horrible jeans off.  
  
“If you take your shirt off, too, I might even get completely naked,” he challenged once his jeans had been kicked off at the end of the bed, and Ronan stilled.  
  
He stared up at Adam, and Adam thought he looked hungry. Then he stood up and took his shirt off so fast Adam barely registered it. One second it was there, the next, it wasn’t.  
  
Adam’s lips parted just a little at the sight of Ronan’s bare chest and stomach, and then a little more as Ronan’s hands dropped to pull off his pants. He barely even thought about it as he shimmied out of his boxers, dropping them by the side of the bed.  
  
Ronan looked at him then, and now Adam felt a little exposed. It only lasted a second, until Ronan was back on top of him, kissing him furiously, hands roaming all over Adam’s chest.  
  
Adam responded in kind, feeling the skin of Ronan’s bare back underneath his hands, even daring to reach down and grope Ronan’s ass. It made Ronan’s breath hitch, and Adam’s hands reflexively groped harder.  
  
“Fuck,” Ronan said, reaching over Adam to open the drawer in his nightstand. He dropped two objects on Adam’s chest: a condom and a bottle of lube. “I want you inside me.”  
  
Adam nearly moaned out loud at that. Instead he just nodded, staring up at Ronan. He thought that if he got any harder he’d pass out, all the blood in his body rushing to his cock.  
  
“What do I… what do I do?” he whispered. He wasn’t sure what Ronan wanted, just looking down at him with dark eyes and swollen lips.  
  
Ronan made an impatient noise and opened the lube, grabbing Adam’s hand. Adam was fairly sure Ronan was aiming for his fingers, but he managed to get lube not only on Adam’s entire hand, but also his chest and a bit of the sheets. He didn’t seem to care, grabbing Adam’s hand and bringing it to his backside.  
  
Adam held his breath as he pressed the first finger inside. Ronan closed his eyes and opened his mouth, breathing deeply. It was warm and tight. Adam felt his cock jump at the mere thought of having that around him.  
  
When he added a second finger, Ronan’s breathing got heavier and his brows furrowed. When Adam added a third finger, Ronan’s head fell back and he moaned.  
  
There was something mesmerizing about him, Adam thought. He was fairly sure he could stay like this, on his back with his fingers inside Ronan, watching him, for quite a while.  
  
But then Ronan opened his eyes and pulled off Adam’s fingers with a small noise. He glanced at Adam’s sticky right hand once and picked up the condom packet himself, making sure to look at Adam as he tore it open with his teeth.  
  
Adam was fairly certain it was hotter than it should’ve been, and he was entirely sure that he shouldn’t find Ronan putting the condom on him so sexy. But he did.  
  
And then Ronan was straddling his hips, holding Adam’s cock with one hand and steadying himself with the other as he sunk down on it.  
  
Adam felt like he couldn’t breathe. “ _God_ ,” he choked out, hands coming up to rest on Ronan’s hips.  
  
Ronan didn’t say anything, but judging by the look on his face and the little noise he let out, Adam was pretty sure he agreed. There was a moment where they just breathed heavily, looking at each other. Ronan leaned down to plant a sloppy kiss on Adam’s lips, getting saliva all over his chin. Adam didn’t mind as much as he thought he probably should – especially not when Ronan started moving, and all Adam could do was moan and hope he would take more than thirty seconds to come.  
  
“Jesus, _fuck_ ,” he moaned, eyes clenched shut and head pressed into his pillow.  
  
Ronan laughed breathily. “Yeah,” he said, and God, his voice was sexy right then. “Me too.”  
  
It only took a moment of Adam looking at Ronan – dark eyes, swollen lips, sweaty chest – before he grabbed Ronan’s hips more firmly, manhandling the other boy until he turned onto all fours, and slammed into him again, fucking Ronan hard and fast.  
  
“ _Shit_ ,” Ronan moaned, and Adam saw one of his hands move down to jerk himself off, before he buried his face in the pillow and muffling the rest of his noises.  
  
It wasn’t long until Adam came after that. He barely even had time to warn Ronan before his orgasm crashed over him, stronger than ever before. He was barely aware of anything around him for nearly a minute, but when he came to again he realized that Ronan had come too, spurting all over the sheets beneath him.  
  
Breathing heavily, Adam collapsed to the side of Ronan, back and shoulder against the cold wall. It felt nice against Adam’s sweaty skin.  
  
It wasn’t long until Ronan pushed at Adam. “Get up,” he said, face still half mushed against the pillow under his head. “I don’t know about you, but I refuse to sleep in this mess.”  
  
Adam just grunted, too tired and overwhelmed for words, and dragged his heavy body over Ronan’s and out of the bed.  
  
“There’s a trashcan in the corner,” Ronan informed him as he stood up and pulled the sheet off the bed and then disappeared, presumably to get a new one.  
  
By the time Adam, movements slow and sluggish from tiredness, had removed and thrown away the condom, Ronan was nearly done making the bed. Aside from a new sheet, he’d gotten an extra pillow for Adam.  
  
Adam really shouldn’t stay, but seeing that made him decide to stay anyway. His father might beat him half to death the next day, but at least Adam would have this.  
  
“You better not snore,” Ronan said as they crawled into bed.  
  
Adam just huffed out a laugh and settled down, arm casually thrown over Ronan’s waist. He felt Ronan tense up for a moment and was pretty sure that if the bed hadn’t been way too small for them to sleep in any position that wasn’t spooning, Ronan would’ve protested loudly and violently.  
  
They were both asleep within minutes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Adam was woken some time later by Ronan, moving restlessly beside him but obviously still sleeping. His brow was furrowed, and he was making little noises in his sleep. A nightmare, Adam thought, and thought for a second about holding the other boy closer and trying to calm him. Then Ronan moved so Adam could see the edges of his tattoo, and he thought better of it. Ronan would only hate him if Adam did something like that, so he just adjusted their positions and went back to sleep.  
  
The next time Adam woke up, the soft grey light of early dawn had started sneaking into the room, and there was something on his chest. At first, Adam thought it was only Ronan’s hand or something, but then he opened his eyes properly and found himself staring into the _way too fucking many_ eyes of a way too fucking large spider.  
  
“Ronan,” he said, and nearly had a heart attack when the spider moved. He wondered where the hell it had come from, and thought for a minute that maybe it had been in the room all night and Adam just hadn’t noticed because of the mess, and because he had been _otherwise preoccupied_.  
  
Then he realized that the spider was a bright neon orange.  
  
“ _Ronan_.” There was a slight tone of panic to his voice now. “ _Why the fuck is there an orange fucking spider on my chest_.”  
  
Ronan groaned, and turned his head toward Adam.  
  
“What?”  
  
Then his eyes opened, and he nearly fell out of bed.  
  
“ _Shit_.”  
  
For a minute, both of them just stared at the spider, Ronan wide-eyed on the floor and Adam barely daring to breathe.  
  
“I, shit, sorry, man.”  
  
“Just get it _the fuck off me_ ,” Adam breathed, and Ronan nodded quickly.  
  
He got up, looking around him for something to catch the spider with. Adam could understand if he didn’t want to touch it with his hands, but since he was the one who’d woken up with it on his chest, he also thought Ronan was being kind of a coward.  
  
Ronan ended up grabbing it with his hands anyway, face a bit paler than it had been the previous night, and quickly throwing it out the window.  
  
“Man,” he said when he’d closed the window again, sitting down on the floor under it. Adam almost expected another apology, but Ronan didn’t say anything else.  
  
“Where the hell did it even come from? It was _orange_!”  
  
Ronan looked up at him, face unreadable.  
  
“From my head.”  
  
It took a moment for Adam to process the words, but then he burst into laughter.  
  
“Come again?”  
  
Ronan sighed and rubbed a hand across his face as he stood up.  
  
“It came from my dreams. Look, man, I wouldn’t lie about something like that. I mean, you saw it – it was orange.” He paused, glaring at the window. “And I’m pretty sure it had nine legs.”  
  
Adam couldn’t help but shudder at that.  
  
“So, what, you’re a fucking wizard or something?” he asked, still not quite believing what Ronan had said.  
  
Ronan snorted. “No, fuck, jesus. I just… make things. When I’m dreaming.”  
  
He bent down to pick something up from the floor. It was a snow globe, Adam realized when he held it out, only there was no fake snow and it definitely wasn’t holiday-themed. There was a dragon curled up in the center of it, as if sleeping, surrounded by black glitter.  
  
Ronan shook it just a little, and the dragon _moved_. Adam thought it must be some kind of mechanism, buttons underneath it that Adam couldn’t see, but when Ronan passed it to him, Adam could see that there were no buttons and no place where batteries or anything of the sort could be put.  
  
As he watched in stunned silence, the dragon sleepily blinked its eyes open, stood up and spat fire at him. Adam just stared.  
  
“Don’t tell anyone,” Ronan said, voice quiet and intimidating.  
  
Adam let out a huff of laughter then, looking up at Ronan.  
  
“Who would believe me, anyway?”  
  
He stared at the tiny dragon for a little longer, unable to believe that it was _real_.  
  
“I call him Johnson.”  
  
Adam looked up at Ronan, an incredulous look on his face.  
  
“Johnson.”  
  
Ronan didn’t say anything. He didn’t even look at Adam, eyes fixated on the dragon snow globe. Adam sighed and set it on the nightstand.  
  
“I should probably leave,” he said, picking his shirt up from the floor.  
  
Ronan watched him in silence as he got dressed and left the room, passing a bed he hadn’t noticed the night before as he headed for the front door. He wondered who else lived there.  
  
“Wait,” Ronan called, coming after him. “Let me at least drive you back to Nino’s.”  
  
Adam wanted to refuse the offer, but his bike was there and it was a bit to walk. He sighed and headed for the BMW.  
  
“Fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

Adam didn’t exactly forget about Ronan, but he rarely thought about him. Only in the dead of night, when both his parents were asleep, or when fancy, expensive-looking cars whizzed by him where he bicycled to school.  
  
It was two weeks after Ronan that Adam decided he’d go to Aglionby, that he’d get out of Henrietta and get away from his father. He was scared, scared that he wouldn’t make it and scared that he would.  
  
But, God, he wanted to get out.

 

* * *

 

 

He did get into Aglionby. What he hadn’t realized was that he was now in the same class as Ronan fucking Lynch and damn, he looked good in a uniform. He also hadn’t counted on becoming friends with Gansey, even as he stopped and helped him that day. He had only wanted to help, and maybe to be seen.  
  
But Gansey immediately accepted Adam into his circle. A circle which included Ronan. To say it was awkward when Gansey introduced them was an understatement.  
  
“Ronan,” Gansey said as he sat down beside him in Latin, “this is Adam. Be nice to him.”  
  
Ronan, who obviously hadn’t been paying attention until he heard _Adam_ , whipped his head up to look at Adam. Adam stared back, certain his face was stuck in some kind of pinched, pained expression.  
  
“Adam.” Ronan bared his teeth. “Do you how to throw a decent right hook?”  
  
“ _Ronan_ ,” Gansey hissed, but Adam shook his head as he sunk into the chair next to his new friend.  
  
“It’s fine.”  
  
Honestly, Adam hadn’t even thought he’d made friends at Aglionby, but here he was, with better friends than ever before. Not only Gansey had taken Adam in, but also his friend Noah. Adam wasn’t so sure about Ronan, though.  
  
It wasn’t that Ronan was hostile, exactly. He was sarcastic and kind of mean sometimes, sure, but not in a way that indicated he wanted Adam gone. But sometimes he looked at Adam like he meant something. Adam could just never figure out _what_ he meant.  
  
Adam knew what he wanted those looks to mean, but he was fairly sure that Ronan would never think of him as anything more than a one-night stand. And Adam was okay with that, or at least he tried to be. He tried to tell himself that that one time had been enough. He knew more about Ronan than most of their friends did, if not all.  
  
It was just that the better he got to know Ronan, outside of the bedroom, the more he saw how amazing he truly was. Sharp and sarcastic and hostile, maybe, but also warm and caring and protective of the people and things he loved.  
  
Adam was completely, hopelessly, irrevocably in love with Ronan Lynch.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until nearly a year later that Adam started to realize that maybe Ronan’s looks did mean what Adam wanted them to mean. The thought alone made the breath freeze in his chest, made him restless and unable to sleep. He wanted, so badly, for it to be true.  
  
And then it happened again. Ronan turned up at Adam’s apartment over St Agnes late one evening, obviously distressed.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Adam asked, blinking sleepily. He’d just been about to go to bed.  
  
Ronan just shook his head and stepped past Adam into the apartment. Adam was too tired to even pretend to be offended.  
  
“I dreamed,” Ronan said, and Adam thought he could hear the hint of a tremble in his voice. “It was a nightmare. I just needed to see you.”  
  
Adam reached out a hand to touch Ronan’s shoulder. “I’m here. I’m okay.”  
  
Eyes flitting all over Adam’s face, his shoulders and his chest, Ronan nodded. Then, before Adam could really process what was going on, Ronan kissed him. It was like the first time, hot and intense and wonderful. Adam didn’t even hesitate to kiss back.  
  
It was more hurried this time, Ronan tearing off Adam’s oversized t-shirt and his own clothes in a frenzy, placing wet, sloppy kisses all over Adam’s neck and shoulders. Adam was swept away by the stormy sea that was Ronan, and all he could do was hold on.  
  
Afterward, they lay in a panting heap on Adam’s bed, Adam feeling like he was crushing Ronan beneath him. But Ronan didn’t protest and besides being too tired to move, Adam liked the feeling of Ronan’s body against his own.  
  
“You feel better now?” Adam asked when he felt like he could speak again. Ronan just snorted, but he seemed more relaxed than before. Adam said, “You can stay here, if you want.”  
  
Ronan didn’t reply, but Adam felt him relax just a little more.  
  
“Okay,” Ronan said after a few minutes, pushing at Adam’s shoulders, “get off me.”  
  
They slept side by side, and this time, when Adam was woken by Ronan moving erratically in his sleep, Adam didn’t hesitate to put his arms around Ronan’s chest and pull him closer. Ronan stilled, and when they woke up, the room was empty.

 

* * *

 

 

It was on Ronan’s eighteenth birthday that Adam could no longer hold back. Ronan looked so _happy_ for once, and all Adam could think of was how much he loved him. He just couldn’t help it.  
  
So when Ronan found him, alone in Ronan’s childhood bedroom, Adam kissed him. He cupped Ronan’s cheek and kissed him as gently as he could, and when he pulled away, he whispered, “Ronan Lynch, I love you.”  
  
Ronan didn’t say anything, but he kissed Adam back, just as gently. Adam thought his heart might explode.  
  
That night, they went to bed together without having sex first, for the first time. Adam couldn’t stop smiling as he placed kiss after kiss on Ronan’s lips. Ronan pretended to be annoyed, glaring at Adam and turning his head away, but Adam saw how hard he had to try to keep the smile away from his face, the way his eyes were bright with happiness.  
  
“Sweet dreams, Ronan,” Adam said when they turned off the light, “please. I don’t want to wake up with spiders in the bed again.”  
  
Ronan just laughed, but when they woke up, Adam’s side of the bed was covered with the softest, most beautiful blue flower petals.  
  
God, how Adam loved this beautiful, magical boy.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://perfectlyfuckincivil.tumblr.com/) y'all!! i gladly welcome fic prompt, headcanons, and rants of all kinds. the fic is on my tumblr [here](http://perfectlyfuckincivil.tumblr.com/post/154587538499/the-sweetest-dream-i-ever-had) if u wanna reblog/like it.  
> (and if you have spotted any mistakes in the fic, kindly leave a comment pointing it out, i'm one of those horrible people who don't proofread my works)


End file.
